


Perfectly Ruined

by Bolontiku



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Curses, F/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Sometimes you say the wrong thing in the middle of sex, sometimes when you’re Wade Wilson that happens more often than not.
Relationships: Wade Wilson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Perfectly Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> It's WADE, please no under 18, sex cursing

Wade never pressed, not in the last four months of screwing around. It wasn't labeled, she didn't want that, _'it ruins it if you label it_.' She had told him one night. He was fine with it, she tumbled into bed with him, all soft sighs and moans. Fingers gingerly searching his skin, unflinching in the scarred tissue, she wasn't scared of him, instead her laughter floated abive them as he cracked about sex between beauty and the ugly.

_'God, you're beautiful Wade…you have no idea!_ '

Even if she was crazy, it made the sex better. 

Then there were the nights that were completely beyond fuck-ville, toys and codewords, spanks and the place would be a wreck, both of them completely worn out. 

Those nights came after a long trip away when he stayed to complete a job, or when he came home bloody and broken. She would clean him up and they would fuck till he couldn’t breathe, it wasn’t often Wade Wilson found himself tapping out but she did that to him.

Like an unprecedented storm.

What she saw in him he didn't understand. 

' _You make me feel safe_ ,’ her voice resonated through his mind.

He didn't know what monsters she had run from but he understood it. He would keep her safe if that's what she wanted, if she believed he could, he wouldn't disappoint her.

Kai Ellis had fallen into his world by chance, he had immediately taken to her, she had this smile, large brown eyes, her hair was dark but she insisted on one section being hot pink, smelled like cinnamon mixed with spice, absolute perfection. 

Wade stared up at her as she circled her hips, lips parting with a soft sigh, he slipped his hands under the Guns N Roses tank she favored, cupping her breasts as she took him deeper.

"Wade…nnn!" she arched into his touch.

He bit down on his lip, there it was that feeling that twisting in his gut, he snapped his hips up into hers as she drove her own down. "Holy fucking shit!" He cried, head falling back onto the pillow, "fuck I love the way you move, fuck that I love you..." it spilled out of him as he drove up into her.

Her hips stuttered, large brown eyes peering down at him, lust blown as she continued to ride him, pace quickening. Wade cursed, maybe she hadn't realized? Kai squeezed her eyes shut tight and he felt the world slip away as she tugged the tank up and over her head. "Kai-"

Her hand slapped over his mouth, this was everything, more than he had hoped for. She trusted him. He had never understood how she could understand him, how she could be so gentle even when he wasn't gentle with himself. He had chocked it up to her being self conscious never taking her top off when they fucked, he had tried tugging it off but she would wordlessly deny it, slapping his hands away.

Now he understood, she kept her eyes shut, hips meeting his. One hand slid from her breast, his eyes tracking every scar that marred her torso, old scars. She groaned as his thumb slid over one that ran from under her breast, down her ribs and ended above her hip. 

These were the monsters she had been running from.

"Fuck me with a purple spotted dildo and call it Frank! **You're no longer a perfect ten** ," he huffed in disbelief. Always, always he had told her she was a ten, the ultimate, beyond his touch.

"Gyyaaahhh-ah!" She spilled off him, hitting the floor with a hard thud. 

Wade tumbled after her. "God! I fucked that up!" He scrambled after her as she scampered across the floor, tugging on the first shirt she laid hands on. It hadn't been quick enough, Wade had seen the white thin lines of scars running across her back, "Kai!!" He dove, wrapping himself around her and felt his heart plummet as she flinched in his arms. "I mean… you're so much more than a ten! Definitely out of my league, I always tell ya babe!" He buried his face in the curve of her neck, feeling her soften in his arms. "Did you think I would hate them?"

She shrugged silently. 

"I will keep you safe."

She turned, head tilting up and to the side so that she could meet his gaze. "You.. Want me?"

"Oh baby!" He chuckled lifting her into his lap and pressing up into her, "I want you so much its fucking insane!" 

She hummed as his hands gripped her hips, guiding her. "I should have… t-told you!" Her voice rose as he dragged her down into his lap filling her slowly. 

"You don't do anything you don't want to."

"I love you Wade."

He stilled, lips pressed to her shoulder, "I knew that." She giggled and Wade felt himself fall, he’d been falling ever since he’d met her, unequivocally, irrevocably, utterly, unmistakably in love. 

Kai Ellis had made him fall all over again. 


End file.
